My Heart Bleeds for You
by Fuujin Kishukaze
Summary: Raijin returns with Seifer's corpse, and Fujin falls into deep depression.


Author's Note: Ok, this is rated 'R' for something that happens at the end. Oh, and if this really bites, forgive me... I wrote it at like 3:30 in the morning. *shrugs*  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A single garnet eye turned skyward, watching somberly as the sun crept behind the horizon and night sprang from dusk's ruddy ashes like a phoenix. Seifer would be back soon, as would Raijin. The pair had gone out for the training sessions they both endured each day to keep their skills sharp; the battle with Ultimecia was over, and they had been exiled from Balamb Garden, but there was still a chance for a fight around every corner. So Seifer and Raijin trained each day from midday until early evening in case the fight they so desperately hoped for decided to drop by. Fujin was ceritan that they would never need to engage in battle again, but she knew they wouldn't listen to her even if she could make herself clear.  
  
Infact, in her mind, the only thing that the pair's training had brought about was anguish. Raijin's weapon had improved, now consisting of a club-like staff tipped in vicious points, as had his fighting skills. Seifer, on the other hand, had somehow lost some of the finess he had shown in earlier battles with his beloved Hyperion. This, and the cinnamon-skinned male's clumsy nature lead to one of the two gentlemen in her posse coming home with gashes the thickness of a strand of her hair. Or at the very least, a bruised ego, and both were usually things Seifer came home wearing.  
  
"HOME," she muttered to herself, watching the moon come over the darkened of Balamb's port, slowly and almost delibrately. There was something wrong with the moon tonight, the albino wasn't sure what, but Balamb by night was usually a serene place, covered from port to shops in a soft silver light. Tonight, however, the moon seemed sickly coating the small port town in barely noticable green tinge instead of it's usual silver. A small frown appeared on Fujin's lips. Perhaps this foreshadowed something bad? And perhaps that's why Seifer and Raijin hadn't come back at their usual time...  
  
*No,* she decided, turning from the open window to gaze around her room idilly. *There's not reason to be paranoid. They probably forgot the time, and will be back shortly.* And as if on cue, the silver-haired youth heard the door swing open, and then shut. They were home, certianlly, but she was preplexed at the silence that filled the house; usually the boys came in laughing and joking. Slightly fearful, she headed towards her open door... maybe this was some kind of twisted joke?   
  
"Fuj? Fujin?" It was Raijin, and he sounded as if he was on the verge of tears. Fujin's fear melted. Raijin never cried, and beyond that, she could only hear one set of breaths; this was definately some kind of joke. "Fujin, Kami, where are you? Come here, please?"  
  
The girl that had been called for poped out from her doorway and let her crimson gaze fall on Raijin. He was leaning over the beat up couch that sat in their living room, gazing down fearfully at something. Oh, she got it now. Seifer was on the couch holding his breath, and when she got close, he'd spring up from his hiding place and scare her silly. This was right up the two trickster's alley, and she wasn't going to give them the satisfaction of their prank. Crossing her arms delicately behind her, she waited for the pair to give it up.  
  
Instead, Raijin snapped uncharacteristically, "For Godssakes, get over here!"  
  
Fujin's cool gaze turned to a fear-laced one. The hulking cinnamon-skinned hadn't even added 'ya know?' to the end of his statement; something was terribly wrong. Moving hesitantly over to the couch, the albino never took her eyes off of Raijin... or at least she didn't until she could see over the back of the couch. And when she saw what, or rather who was lying there, she regretted ever doing so.   
  
Upon the couch lay Seifer, or at least what remained of him. His angelic visage had been untouched, but dead jaden eyes gazed up at her in a kind of pain that she had never seen on the blonde sorceress' knight's face. Her good eye lingered to his torso, and she it found a gaping hole in his beloved trenchcoat. Pushing the fabric aside with morbid curosity, she found exactly what would have been expected, considering the good deal of blood around the hole in the blonde-haired male's coat: a wound that had stopped bleeding shortly after it's bearer had died.  
  
"KILL... WHY?" she shouted, snapping her hands into fists at her side angrilly. Raijin was clumsy, sure enough, but he'd have to be a goddamned idiot to accidently murder their posses' leader.  
  
"I didn't do it, ya know? We were training as usual, and Seifer suggested that we try something a little more challenging. He had me come out into the forest near here and look for monsters. I didn't like the idea, but you know Seifer. So we found a T-Rexaur and Seifer wanted to be a man and fight the damn thing, ya know? It... it killed him, Fujin. And I carried him back here hoping we could help him. I guess I was too late."  
  
The silver-haired woman was dead silent. She had stopped listening after Raijin had mentioned the T-Rexuar because she knew how that story ended. A friend of hers had been 'too much of a man' to run away when he saw something that he couldn't defeat and it had cost him use of an arm, and her an eye. The huge maroon beasts always ended in nothing but pain, and she refused to show her own personal hurt so she bit back the tears that threatened to flow freely.  
  
"S-Seifer's dead," she began, struggling to speak normally. "What are we going to do now, Raijin...? Seifer's dead..." She wanted to add, 'my meaning in life is gone' but she didn't. No one ever knew that she was in love with her dead leader, and now no one ever would.  
  
"I know, Fujin. I know."  
  
*  
  
  
Three days later, Fujin and her usual companion stood before a hole in the earth. Gazing onto the cart that hung above it ready to be lowered into the ground, the albino took in Seifer's heavenly vissage one last time, and decided to do something she had considered the day Raijin had come home with her love's corpse. "RAIJIN LEAVE. NEED TIME. ALONE." The hulking male nodded in solemn response, and walked away.  
  
The second he was out of sight, Fujin reached for the Hyperion which lay clasped in Seifer's cold dead fingers. Bringing the gunblade swiftly across her throat, there was a brief spray of blood as the albino fell onto her love's corpse. She had decided that day that Seifer had died she was going to kill herself at his funeral... a Romeo and Juliet if you will, simply because she could not live without him.  
  
And as Fujin lay dying on her Seifer's cold body, her heart bled for him. Physically and otherwise. 


End file.
